Before it all Happend
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Redone! Gabriella and Troy sit back and think back to everything that happend before they lost touch. Sequel to A New Life. One shot.


**Note:** Okay! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted up, but I have been uber busy! Well without further ado! I own nothing except

Aaron and Hayle! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sighed as she sat on the bed her and Troy slept on. It was only 7 or so and the kids were already asleep. They had their first

day of school the next day and they were excited. They about 6 years old now, and it was so hard to believe how fast time flies.

Troy walked in and smiled at her.

She didn't notice, she was too deep in thought.

_It was a warm summer night and Gabriella was sitting at her desk. She was studying, well not really. She heard a knock on her _

_front door, but paid no mind to it. A few minutes later her door opened._

"_These," Troy said, "are for you." He held up a beautiful dozen red roses._

_She looked up at him and grew teary eyed, "What for?" She asked as she stood up and took them._

"_Because.." He said with a sly smile._

"_Because why?" She asked and put on a pouty face._

"_Because I love you…" He smiled and kissed her._

A small smile begun to play at her lips.

"Whatcha doin?" Troy asked and sat on the bed next to her.

She jumped and looked at him, "Nothing, just thinking."

"About?" He asked.

"Us…and before I moved…" She looked down.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." He wrapped an arm around her.

"So?" She giggled.

_Gabriella giggled, "You Can't catch me!" She called to him and ran off._

"_Oh yeah?" He said and chased after her._

_She screamed playfully and ran faster._

_He sped up, but acted as if he was out of breath so he fell onto his knees breathing heavily._

"_Oh my god!" Gabriella exclaimed and ran to him, "Are you okay?" _

"_GOTCHA!" he exclaimed and grabbed her._

"_ACK!" She screamed, giggled and fell on top of him._

_They sat there in the middle of the park, in the middle of the grass gazing into each other's eyes._

She sighed contently and closed her eyes, "I love you…"

He smiled and held her closer, "I love you, too.."

She cuddled closer to him, not wanting to leave his side, ever.

_It was a beautiful night and Troy had surprised Gabriella by taking her to dinner, and then they took a walk in the park. They _

_had been going out for almost 6 months, and she couldn't be happier._

_Troy, on the other hand, seemed distant. There was something he had to tell her, but wasn't sure how. He wasn't talking as _

_much as he usually did._

_This scared her, deeply, "Troy…what's wrong?" She asked._

"_Nothing…" He said softly._

_She sighed and gazed up at the stars, "They're beautiful.." She thought aloud._

_Troy looked at her, smiled and looked up at them, "Yeah…" He said and looked back at her, "but not as beautiful as the girl _

_I'm looking at…"_

_Gabriella began to blush deeply and she looked at him and smiled._

"_Gabby…There is something I want to tell you…"_

_The worst thoughts began to run through her head. She didn't want to break up with him, she was deeply in love with him, _

_"Alright…?" She asked, her voice as calm as it could be._

"_I…." He began to say, but paused._

_She tensed up and looked at him, "You…?" She asked. _You don't love me anymore and there is somebody else,_ She thought._

"_I…I don't know how to put it in words, because I care about you so much…" He said softly._

"_Just go ahead and say it, Troy…You still care but you love somebody else…" She said and looked away from him, tears _

_threatening to fall._

_His eyes widened, "Wh-what? How…where….when….why…" He was so shocked he couldn't even find the words to describe it._

_She looked at him, confused, her tears gone, "Then what are you saying?"_

"_Gabby…I care for you so much, you are my world, and without you…Well, I don't know, I probably wouldn't be here right _

_now…" He took a deep breath before going on, "Gabby…I love you…."_

_She blushed and smiled, more tears filling her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. She felt like a million fireworks have _

_gone off, because this was the first time either of them had said it, "I love you, too…."_

"Gabby?" Troy whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"You're my everything…" He whispered.

She didn't reply back, but she smiled.

He didn't even need a reply because he knew that he was her everything, too.

They didn't know what path lay ahead of them, and right now they didn't care. They just wanted to hold each other and think back to the

times before it all happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. I'll be writing another one shot called Changes later. Please review and let

me know what you all thought! I'll post more later!


End file.
